Incubus' Desire
by Lyddel
Summary: AU.  Hiruma abrió los ojos al sentir presión sobre su cuerpo, aún era de noche y estaba oscuro, tras pestañear un par de veces lo comprendió; un íncubo lo había elegido como su víctima.


Me tardé un poco más con este de lo que esperaba, nunca subestimen el poder de la Universidad.

**Rating:** T  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Hiruma x Sena  
><strong>Tema:<strong> Piel  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes son propiedad de Riichiro Inagaky & Yusuke Murata, yo sólo los tomé prestados en mi historia.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> AU, lime, yaoi.

* * *

><p><strong>Incubus' Desire<strong>

Abrió los ojos al sentir presión sobre su cuerpo, aún era de noche, estaba oscuro y apenas distinguía una mancha sin forma sobre su pecho, pestañeó un par de veces.

Sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y consiguió observar una silueta humana, pequeña, intentó moverse pero fue detenido rápidamente. Era extraño, Hiruma parecía ser mucho más alto que quien lo había despertado, pero sentía como si a su sólo contacto perdiera la fuerza.

La luz de la luna era intensa y se colaba por la ventana, pero no llegaba hasta su cama, por lo que aunque sus ojos se adaptaron a la poca luz tenía que conformarse con ver todo en una escala de grises azulada y confusa. Aún así algo estaba mal, algo no debía estar ahí además del chico encima de él. Lo que más le extrañó de todo eso fue notar unos pequeños cuernos saliendo entre su cabello, la cola que terminaba en triángulo y las alas negras que estaban ocultas ahora desplegadas. Entonces lo entendió, un íncubo lo había elegido como su víctima, ¿cómo era eso posible?

Se habían quedado quietos por varios minutos, con un movimiento rápido Hiruma alcanzó a encender una pequeña lámpara que tenía en el taburete junto a su cama. Los colores aparecieron, se quedó prendado a los ojos del íncubo, eran color café, oscuro pero muy intenso al igual que su cabello, eran enormes, en conjunto con el resto de sus rasgos tenía un aspecto angelical que contrastaba de manera casi grotesca con sus partes demoniacas.

El peso en el cuerpo del de ojos verdes se aligeró, la criatura ahora se apoyaba en sus rodillas y en las palmas de sus manos, acercó su rostro al del pelinegro y le besó el cuello.

Yoichi se paralizó, físicamente nada le impedía mover su cuerpo, pero la sensación de esos labios succionando su piel retrasaba sus sinapsis. Era parecido a lo que sintió cuando intentó moverse pero fue detenido, sólo que esta vez invadía todas sus extremidades y que el íncubo no hacía presión sobre ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Un poco después recibió un beso en los labios.

El pequeño demonio se deslizó hacia abajo, desabotonando la camisa de Hiruma conforme le estorbaba, lamiéndole el cuerpo mientras se movía llegando a su abdomen. Lo siguiente que el pelinegro supo fue que de alguna forma su miembro había terminado dentro de la boca del íncubo quien se entretenía con el cálido y suave vaivén produciéndole estremecimientos por todo el cuerpo.

Hiruma enredó sus dedos entre el cabello castaño del chico y lo apartó, nada de lo que estaba sucediendo embonaba en su lógica, generalmente él sacaba provecho de otras personas y él tenía el control, irónicamente ahora iba a servirle a una criatura que ya había dominado sus instintos y de la que nunca, jamás, se le hubiese ocurrido preocuparse. Ahora era muy tarde para sacárselo de encima.

Sujetó al íncubo de los hombros y cambió de posiciones quedando ahora él arriba, había cedido ya al juego de aquel demonio que se alimentaba de la energía y el placer que generaba en las personas. Estaba hincado sobre sus rodillas, entonces el castaño se movió para quedar sentado frente a él unos segundos y luego volver a besarlo.

El más alto acercó al pequeño monstruo a su cuerpo mientras intentaba separarle las piernas. El íncubo, al comprender sus intenciones decidió cooperar y dejar que Hiruma satisficiera sus propios deseos. Se acomodó sobre la cadera de su víctima, se recargó con la mano izquierda sobre el colchón y con el brazo derecho se sostenía del cuello del pelinegro, entretanto, éste se concentraba en el deleite que el sexo le proporcionaba aunque su mente luchaba por hacerlo caer en la cuenta de que tendría que preocuparse por la situación en lugar de disfrutar de ella.

En cierto momento, tras un movimiento un tanto más atrevido que los anteriores, el castaño soltó un susurro apenas audible.

—Yoichi…

Por primera vez escuchaba la voz de la pequeña criatura demente que había llegado hasta su cuarto, ahora le quedaba claro que no lo había escogido al azar si no que sabía algunas cosas sobre él, y escuchar su nombre en un hilo de ese tierno timbre ciertamente lo desconcertó un poco. Hiruma preguntó por el nombre del íncubo con palabras entrecortadas y en medio de suspiros.

—Sena —contestó el más pequeño tartamudeando. El pelinegro lo repitió.

Aquel diálogo le había dado más intimidad a la escena y había cambiado la perspectiva de ambos sobre la misma.

Una vez terminado el juego, Hiruma se limitó a acercar al demonio a su cuerpo, lo abrazó y se dejó caer sobre el colchón enredando sus piernas, acarició su cintura y sus muslos, le besó la frente y los labios. Prácticamente le obligó a acurrucarse junto a su pecho. No tardo en ser vencido por el sueño.

Para Sena todo eso resultaba extraño, antes jamás lo habían sostenido con cuidado y cariño evitando que se alejase, generalmente lo menos que querían las personas tras sus extrañas visitas era permanecer a su lado, se dejó acomodar y decidió rendirse ante su inconsciente también.

La mañana llegó despertando a Yoichi, estaba solo como todos los días, la luna se había llevado consigo a Sena dejando únicamente sábanas sucias como prueba, pero cualquiera podría haber dicho que eso lo había provocado él sólo. Y quizás si había sido todo un sueño.

Después de dos días de intentar convencerse a sí mismo de que había sido alguna clase de fantasía retorcida su sueño volvió a ser interrumpido, esta vez por un beso.

A Hiruma siempre le habían considerado un demonio, siendo así, una relación con un íncubo no debía ser muy problemática ¿o sí?

* * *

><p>Por alguna razón me gusta la idea de que Sena sea el demonio, es como darle vuelta a las cosas pero al mismo tiempo igualar situaciones ~<p>

Si dejas un review la vida te dará nutella (:


End file.
